


Rooftop Talk

by Ghosti_Gabalia



Series: Ladies In Red [3]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Carmen gives good advice, Confrontations, Gen, Gossip, Mostly Fluff, Rumors, accidentally angsty for a sec, chatting, friends - Freeform, liars, request, rooftop talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosti_Gabalia/pseuds/Ghosti_Gabalia
Summary: On nights like these, Ladybug would flick through news sites. This is how Ladybug found herself, sitting on the edge of a rooftop, sighing at the video playing on her yo-yo.It was a video posted on the Ladyblog, starring Lila herself, talking about none other than Carmen Sandiego.





	1. Carmen learns of Lila

Patrol was quiet, not unusual for Ladybug. It was rare that Ladybug and Chat Noir were on patrol at the same time and place, this was no exception. After the events of earlier, Ladybug would’ve liked the good humour of her partner, even if it meant putting up with his not-so-subtle flirting attempts.

On nights like these, she would flick through news sites. This is how Ladybug found herself, sitting on the edge of a rooftop, sighing at the video playing on her yo-yo. It was a video posted on the Ladyblog, starring Lila herself. _Great, just what she needed after today._ It depicted Lila, sitting on the steps of their school as Alya interviewed her.

_‘’Lila, we all know you’re BFF’s with Ladybug, but you mentioned meeting the elusive Carmen Sandiego.’’ Alya spoke, unseen by the camera._

_‘’Ah yes! Just yesterday I ran into her again!’’ Lila began. ‘’What would you like to know?’’_

Ladybug nearly choked at the mention of Carmen. She had become well acquainted with the woman, and she wasn’t deaf to her rising popularity, but to see she was being dragged in the same media shenanigans as Ladybug was surprising nonetheless. 

_‘’How did you meet her to begin with?’’ Alya asked. Lila proceeded to go into some nonsensical story._

Ladybug was only half paying attention to the video as she gazed at the city.

‘’Lila, huh?’’ Ladybug yelped, jumping to her feet at the new voice. Of course, it was Carmen.

Ladybug sighed halfheartedly. ‘’Stop sneaking up on me.’’ 

Carmen snickered, and Ladybug found herself smiling back at her.

‘’So, this Lila girl is a great story teller.’’ Carmen said. ‘’Can't fathom why she wants to be associated with a thief, though.’’ 

‘’She’ll do anything for attention, her stories on me aren't getting that many views anymore.’’ Ladybug placed her yo-yo back around her waist

‘’I should watch out then.’’ Carmen leaned sat on the edge of the building. ‘’Kinda flattering, though. If not a bit annoying’’

Ladybug groaned. ‘’I’m sure you won't say that when she does seven videos on you.’’

‘’Eh, she’ll get bored of me pretty quickly after I leave Paris.’’ Carmen shrugged. Ladybug couldn’t help but frown, she never considered the possibility that Carmen, a wanted thief, would have to leave Paris.

‘’Lucky. There’s no polite way I can shut her down without another Akuma.’’ Ladybug shook any thoughts of her sort-of friend leaving.

‘’Ever met her personally?’’ Carmen asked. ‘’What’s she like?’’

 _A complete total brat._ ‘’Erhm- No!- but I do know someone like her.’’ Carmen stared at her, prompting her to continue. ‘’She tried to turn all my friends against me. Total brat.’’

 _Not to mention what she pulled today._ Carmen frowned, looking like she wanted to say something. ‘’I-its okay though!- They don’t completely hate me or anything- just don’t believe me when I tell them…’’ Ladybug paused, it sounded really bad aloud. 

‘’They don't believe you, huh?’’ Carmen was unreadable. Ladybug worried she’d said too much, why was she spilling so much to her? She simply nodded.

‘’I get it.’’ _That_ caught Ladybug off-guard. ‘’My friends were just like that.’’ Carmen paused. ‘’Sometimes people will be your friend, but fail to hold up their end of trust. At the end of the day, you shouldn't waste your energy on people like that.’’

Marinette paused, she didn’t know what to say as Ladybug. As sad as it sounds, it was true, her friends didn’t trust her. They love her, but they fail to hold up their end of trust.

‘’Thanks,’’ Ladybug began, ‘’for the advice.’’

Carmen smiled. ‘’You’re a good kid, Bug. Don't let other people drag you down.’’

They stayed sat on the roof chatting about random things for a while before parting ways.

Marinette thought about a lot of things that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written at like, 11 pm whooops  
> i alway write in the middle of the night, anyways i'll check for mistakes in the morning.  
> Also, I need to catch up on the newest MLB episodes oof  
> I dont like this chapter at all hjhjsgsjgsj  
> Request from Breemarie12256


	2. Lie-la

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmen isn't going to sit and watch someone pick on her friend.

Lila strode around the store, whispers surrounding her.

‘’Oh my god! Is that the girl from that one blog!’’

‘’It is! The Ladyblog girl!’’ 

‘’Are you sure it’s her?’’

Lila was used to it, considering pretty much everyone in this part of Paris knew of the Ladyblog. Lila wasn’t gonna lie and say she didn’t enjoy the attention, she thrived from it. She could barely contain her grin when she got to the cash register 

* * *

Carmen prowled through the city in her barely passable civilian disguise, keeping her head low. It was broad daylight on a weekday, no later than 5:30 pm. During her last talk with Ladybug, she briefly brought up a liar in her class, and even stated afterwards that she’d been threatened in the bathroom. It wasn’t hard to connect as to who this liar was. Of course, Ladybug tried to play it as no big deal.

‘’You sure you wanna do this, Red?’’ Player’s voice sounded through her earpiece.

‘’I’m going to give her a story she can tell, for real this time.’’

Carmen had spotted who she was looking for pretty quickly. Lila was standing in the centre of a small crowd of kids her age. She seemed to be soaking in all the attention. Carmen stood nearby leaning against a wall.

‘’--believe you did that!’’

‘’You stood face to face with Carmen!’’

‘’Have you met her before?’’

‘’Can’t believe Marinette would do such a thing!’’ 

Even with the kids talking over each other the last comment caught Carmen's attention immediately. 

‘’I don’t know why she hates me so much!’’ Lila fake pouted.

‘’Oh ignore her! She just jealous.’’ 

‘’It’s exactly like her to be jealous of someone, Lila.’’

‘’I’m sure she’ll come around!’’

‘’That’s how she is.’’

Bakery girl? Carmen couldn’t stay quiet any longer. ‘’Y’know, Lila,’’ Carmen began, grabbing the entire groups attention. ‘’Makes sense for you to be so sweet looking, you’re the literal definition of a cavity after all.’’

Of course, such a comment was bound to shock the group. Lila seemed to completely stop working. 

‘’Who are you!?’’ A girl wearing glasses and a plaid shirt demanded, Carmen recognized her from the Ladyblog.

‘’I’m sure Lila knows, right?’’ Carmen eyed Lila.

Lila’s face went bright red for a moment before she clasped her hands in front of herself. ‘’C-Carmen! How nice to see you again!’’

‘’I’ve never met you before in my life.’’ The rest of the group gaped at Carmen. 

‘’But-but you helped her steal back a family heirloom!’’ Another girl, with short ginger spoke.

Lila visibly shrunk. Carmen spoke up again. ‘’Perhaps you shouldn’t believe everything you hear.’’

And with that, Carmen turned on her heel and left, leaving a group of shocked children behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I made Carmen too mean, oops  
> Carmen kinda sees her younger self is Ladybug, thus takes it personally   
> ANyways, ill check for mistakes later, its 3AM gnight


End file.
